Stannis and Stannis
by ariel2me
Summary: Stannis Seaworth meeting Stannis Baratheon for the first time.


**Stannis and Stannis**

Stannis Seaworth meeting his namesake Stannis Baratheon for the first time.

"You are called Stanny."

His hands and feet still trembling, the boy nodded slowly. "I am, my lord."

"It is a boy's name, Stanny."

"I am a boy, my lord," Stanny replied quickly, before the meaningful look from Devan could warn him that it was not the right thing to say.

"Yes, I can see quite clearly that you are a boy."

"Please forgive my brother, Lord Stannis. He does not mean to sound insolent," Devan interjected, looking worried.

"He can speak for himself, I'm sure. Why are you not called Stannis, when that is your real name?"

"I will be, my lord, when I am older. My mother says Stanny is good enough for now."

_A good name for a good boy_, Mother had said.

"And is your brother Steffon called Steffy?" Lord Stannis was asking.

"Not Steffy. He is called Steff."

"Why is that? If you are to be called Stanny, then by right your brother should be called Steffy. Or if your family wishes to call him Steff, then you should be Stan, not Stanny. Why the irregularity and the inconsistency in the names you are called, when you are brothers?"

Stanny turned to look at Devan for help, but Devan looked as perplexed as Stanny was feeling. A comforting squeeze of his hand was the only help Devan managed to give his little brother.

"I … I'm not sure, my lord. You would have to ask my father and mother," Stanny replied. After a moment's pause, he braved himself to ask the question that had been consuming his interest and curiosity since the day he was told that he was named in honor of Lord Stannis Baratheon. "Were you … were you called Stanny as a boy, my lord? Or Stan?"

Devan moved even closer towards his brother, tightening his hold on Stanny's hand, as if he was expecting Lord Stannis to erupt in anger.

_Was that the wrong thing to ask?_ Stanny was more afraid for Devan than for himself. Father would take him home to Mother and Steff where it's warm and safe when the visit was over , but Devan had to stay here with Lord Stannis, and what if he took out his anger on Devan? What if Devan was punished for Stanny's mistake?

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make Lord Stannis angry!_

To the Seaworth brothers' surprise, Lord Stannis' stern and forbidding expression actually softened into something almost resembling amusement. "Well, well, I see that your little brother is bolder than you are, Devan. Devan has been my squire almost half a year, and he has never asked me that question." Here Lord Stannis' expression turned grim again. "Boldness can so quickly turn into rashness and recklessness, however, if you do not watch yourself. My brothers can tell you a thing or two about that. Caution is a great and worthy virtue, often overlooked and underappreciated, unfortunately. Mind that you remember that, Stannis Seaworth."

Stanny nodded quickly. "Yes, my lord. I will remember that."

"I was never called Stanny, or Stan. I was always Stannis, from the day I was born. My lady mother did once consider calling me –" Lord Stannis abruptly broke off his recollection at this point. "Never mind that. This is your first time coming to court, Devan told me."

"Yes, my lord," Stanny replied eagerly. "Father said I am old enough to come. I had my seventh nameday last month. Steff wanted to come too. We both so wanted to visit Devan, but Mother said Steff is too young to go to King's Landing."

"How old is your brother Steffon?"

"He is four, my lord."

"I was four the first time my father took me to court. I was so little my brother Robert had to hold my hand the whole time. Perhaps your mother was wise not to let your little brother come."

"Did you … did you see the king on the throne, when you came to court the first time?" Stanny asked.

"No, we did not. We thought we did, but it was not actually the king we saw sitting on the throne. It was the Hand. And you will not be seeing the king on your visit either. King Robert," Stannis paused, gritting his teeth, looking displeased, "has gone hunting. _Again_."

"We have taken too much of your time, my lord,"Devan said quickly, sensing that Stannis' temper was rising.

"I have need of your father's service for the day. Your brother Devan will have to be the one to show you around," Stannis told the boy named in his honor.

"Yes, my lord."

"The castle is a big and confusing place, especially if you have never been here before. You are a brave boy, I'm sure, as all Ser Davos' sons must be, but perhaps it is best to hold on tightly to your brother's hand for today. This is your first time coming to court after all."


End file.
